In the past there has been considerable effort to find a way of forming fabric-like materials by means other than weaving or knitting. Weaving fabrics is an expensive operation, particularly when the woven material is made of fiber slivers. Woven slit film eliminates the carding or garneting of fibers but still involves the expensive weaving operation. Needle punching of layers of fibrillated films is used for some purposes, but for many purposes the layers are not sufficiently unitized.